A “continuous wave” time of flight (TOF) camera (CW-TOF), transmits a “continuous wave” of electromagnetic radiation, optionally infrared (IR) light, having intensity that is periodically modulated to illuminate a scene that the camera images. Light reflected from the transmitted light by a given feature in the scene reaches the camera as a wave of reflected light having a same modulation as the transmitted light but retarded in phase by a propagation phase delay, “φd”. The propagation phase delay is a function of a round trip time “tR” for light transmitted by the camera to propagate from the camera to the given feature and back to camera, and thereby a distance, “d”, to the feature. The camera images the light reflected by the given feature on a pixel of a photosensor for each of a plurality of exposure periods to accumulate electric charge, “photocharge”, that the imaged light generates in the pixel during the exposure period. For each of the exposure periods, sensitivity of the photosensor to light is modulated at a different sampling phase offset relative to phase of modulation of light that the camera transmits. The amount of photocharge accumulated for a given sampling phase offset is proportional to a convolution of the exposure period associated with the sampling phase offset and the reflected light, and is a function of propagation phase delay φd. The CW-TOF camera processes the accumulated photocharges for the different sampling phase offsets to provide corresponding voltages and uses the voltages to determine φd and therefrom a distance d to the feature.